A Voice Returned With Love
by Seto Kaiba's Priestess
Summary: Anzu Mazaki, renowned singersongwriter, has lost her voice now three years later she comes to Domino seeking what she needs...but is just her voice? on hiatus at the moment. my laptop just crashed and i have no back up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm new to this so don't blame me for the really crappy title.

Summary: Anzu the awesome singer loses her voice...three years later she moves to domino and finds love in a old heartless CEO

For AnzuxSeto fans!

* * *

Prologue…

" Wow, Anzu. That was a great concert!" Her closest friend and manager welcomed Anzu as she stepped down from the stage.

" Thanks, Freddy." She yawned and the man sent her towards her limo and her home.

" Have a good night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She got into the limo and it drove off, little did she know that a weirdo decided it was time for the famous son bird to lose her beautiful voice.

" Have a good night's seep, Anzu. Coz I'll see you when you wake up."

Two hours later found Anzu sleeping peacefully as a man entered her bedroom. There was a small glint of gold then the room shone with a bright light. Anzu woke swiftly and looked around. No one was to be found and she lay back down with a small sigh. That night her life changed forever… Anzu Mazaki could not sing ever again.

A/N I know it's probably really corny but this is my very first fanfic…please don't hunt me down! Hides under computer desk with thumb in mouth I just need a few reviews to get me going… the little button…press the little button.


	2. Chapter 2

Domino City- Present day

Anzu Mazaki strode down the hallway smiling slight and glanced at the paper in her hand. She nods as she confirms this is the correct classroom. She enters and finds herself the centre f attention.

"And what, pray tell, do you think you are doing, waltzing straight into my classroom without so much of an 'excuse me'?" The teacher seemed mighty pissed and Anzu handed over the piece of paper. " What? Cat got your tongue?" The rude man looked down at the note and flushed deeply. " I apologise miss Gardener. Please take a seat next to mr Motou. Anzu nodded and sat beside the young guy with pointy tri-coloured hair.

" Hi, I'm Yugi." Anzu smiled and wrote her name down for him. " Tea? Isn't that a drink?" She shook her head and wrote again. " Oh! So it's Tay-ah?" Anzu nods and the rest of the class was spent in silence. When the bell rang signifying lunch Yugi invited her to sit with him and his friends.

" Hey, Yug'. Whose dis?" Anzu felt the urge to belt him upside the head for his rudeness but refrained… barely.

" This is Tea. She's new and I invited her to share lunch with us. You guys don't mind do you?" He received varying degrees of 'nos'.

" So where do you come from?" Tristan asked. Anzu got out her pad of paper and wrote. " Australia? Cool! Have you ever seen a Kangaroo? Is it true they can punch you out in just one shot?" Anzu began to laugh (silently, of course).

" Tristan, those are pointless questions." Joey then turned to her. " So, are the king prawns really, really big?"


	3. Chapter 3

Anzu had half-ignored both Joey and Tristan for the rest of that lesson, keeping her eyes centred on the rude male teacher schooling them on math. Her hand moved swiftly across the page as she took notes, casually glancing around the room whenever she paused she noticed that all of the seats were filled except for one, diagonally behind her, the closest to the back of the room and the window. The small fact didn't really interest her that much; it was just too obvious to miss.

Meanwhile, outside of the school buildings, Seto Kaiba, billionaire bachelor, unfolded his tall form from the limo he had been sitting in for the last hour and a half. He threw a glare at the driver, who kept still, as though he were a rabbit facing something much larger and ready to tear him apart.

"I refuse to be kept waiting so long ever again. If you can't find a quicker route to the school, then you will have found the quickest route out of my employment." The driver, felt sweat bead across his forehead and start to slide down the back of his neck as his boss' eyes bored holes through his skull.

"Yes sir, Mr Kaiba. It won't happen again." Kaiba gave the man one last haughty look before turning on the ball of his foot, suitcase in hand and long coat billowing out behind him as he headed into the building for an education he didn't even need.

"Why is this world filled with fools..." He muttered to himself, his long legs decimating the few steps up to the front hall. Kaiba didn't bother to check in with the reception about his late appearance and the woman behind the window didn't bother to call out to him having seen his reaction to such a motion in the past to be negative.

"...And so we find the unknown angle by using..." Kaiba slid open the door to the classroom, effectively cutting off the teacher with his sudden appearance. Sliding the door shut behind himself, he moved to the back of the room, into his corner of relative solitude as the stupid man at the front of the room coughed lightly and resumed his informative lecture on Pythagoras. Seto Kaiba pulled his laptop from the case and set it up swiftly, instantly connecting to the school network he'd hacked several months ago. As he waited for his work to load, he took a cursory look around the classroom, mentally ticking off the names and faces of the fools he was forced to be submitted to 5 days a week. His list faltered as his eyes rest upon a petite brunette who sat diagonally in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he took in all of her form as she sat flicking notes down onto her page.

'Hn...New girl...need a name...' He smirked at his own thought and pulled open the school files on his laptop. 'Should probably tell the IT guys their passwords suck...' Delving into the student files he flicked through until he found a recent transfer. Opening it, he found the picture attached to be this same girl. Smirking, he spent the next hour checking the background on this new girl and if there were any chance of intellectual conversation with her.


End file.
